


[podfic] Always Shall Be

by reena_jenkins, Saucery



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood Sweethearts, Cute, Destiny Conspires to Bring Us Together, Diplomacy, First Love, Fluff, Gen, George Kirk Never Dies, Gratuitous Hand-Holding, Kid Fic, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Pre-Slash, Telepathy, The Mysterious Absence of Winona Kirk, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2110989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"The Vulcan ambassador has this kid, all tall and gawky and serious, with shoulders so stiff they might as well be two knobs on a plank of wood. His name's Spock, and he has the dorkiest hairstyle Jim's ever seen. It's like a helmet, smooth and shiny, and Jim wonders if it comes right off, like the plastic hairpieces on those antique Lego sets he used to play with when he was five."<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Always Shall Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Always Shall Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/306957) by [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/pseuds/Saucery). 



**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
**  
 **Warnings:** kidfic, pre-canon, alternate universe - children, childhood sweethearts, George Kirk never dies, the mysterious absence of Winona Kirk, first love, fluff, cute, telepathy, touching, gratuitous hand-holding, diplomacy, destiny conspires to bring us together  
  
 **Length:** 00:11:10  
  
 **Download link:** You can download this podfic as an mp3 [**right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/%28ST-xi%29%20_Always%20Shall%20Be_.mp3) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me!)


End file.
